Kalos, the reunion of lost friendship!
by pokeshippingworld
Summary: Ash and Co. are travelling to there next gym. Inside, they see a familiar face.
1. meetings, bonnie and confessions

By the way, I cant separate the chapters, I don't know why! so Its all on the same page.

Kalos, the reunion of lost friendship!

Chapter 1: An awkward reunion!

Ash, Serena, clement and bonnie were on their way to ash's next gym. Bonnie was only exited to see all of the adorable Pokémon, clement wanted to try out some new inventions, with less-complicated names and Serena wanted to tell ash how she felt. Ash had been training for months to challenge this gym; the gym leader sure was tough! As they made their way to the Pokémon centre to heal up, Serena really wanted to check out some new pokevision videos!

Ash had just finished healing his Pokémon therefore he went to check out the Pokevision Serena was watching. 'The girl looks kinda familiar...' Ash thought to himself. Red hair, yellow crop top, blue shorts, red shoes, red braces, red bag, an Azuril... 'OH GOD! IT'S MISTY!'

He had no choice but to think about her. Walking down the street, walking behind, in sort of a Trans, he remembered the good old days. He wondered what she was doing at that moment, if she missed him as much as he missed her.' What am I doing?!' he mumbled 'I need to focus on winning that gym badge!'

"Hey guys, how about we go to the gym now, huh?" Asked Ash, in an eager tone.

"If that's what you want" Said Serena, sweetly.

As they got to the front of the gym, bonnie noticed a note written on the door.

"Hey guys, look at this. It's says:

The official leader of this gym is away getting, and training, new water Pokémon. So we have got different water Pokémon trainer to battle for us."

"Ash," said clement. "I think we should wait until the REAL gym leader is here."

"NO WAY!" yelled ash "IM NOT WAITING ANY LONGER FOR THAT GYM BATTLE!"

"It was just a suggestion," mumbled clement. "You don't have to yell..."

Confidently, he walked into the gym. "Is anybody here?"

He walked into the battle area. As he did so, a circular platform raised from the ground at the opposite side of the battle field.

IT WAS OUR PERSONAL FAVORITE PROTAGONIST, MISTY!

Serena immediately said: "That's the girl from the pokevision video!"

With a smile of joy, misty said: "well, well, well. Look who it is. It's my good old friend ASH!"

'Do they know each other?' Serena mumbled 'oh please no!'

"MISTY?!"

Chapter 2: Don't get involved, with arguments

After Their battle, it was getting late. They decided to camp out near a river. They were fast asleep, well, most of them where misty was sat in front of the river staring intently at the stars. Ash came out of the tent and sat next to her. "Misty, do you need to be at the cerulean gym for a while?" Ash Asked.

"Well, I don't think so. Why?" Answered Misty.

"I was wondering if you would like to travel with us for a while." Ash Said.

"I'd love too!"

The next morning they decided to make their way to cerulean city to check on the gym. Even though misty decided to travel, it was her duty to check on the gym. Serena was walking behind the group with her hands clasped together; she looked a tad worried too. Bonnie noticed how worried she was and slowed down so she was next to her. "Um, Serena, are you alright? You look worried."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine bonnie" Answered Serena, coming out of her Trans.

It is pretty obvious she has a crush on ash, but so does misty. Is it possible that ash feels the same? Meanwhile, ash and misty were talking about the gym.

"So misty, you do a good job?"

"Well I think so" She answered

"Whatever" Ash mumbled

"Um, what did you say" said misty with a small angry tone in her voice.

"Doesn't matter, but you're not a GREAT gym leader!"

"AM TOO" Yelled misty

"ARE NOT" screamed ash

"AM TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"AM TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"Guys there are no need to fight" Interrupted clement

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS" They both yelled

Chapter 3: Bonnie knows

"Meowth, you said the twerps would be here!" yelled Jessie

"Well I thought-"said meowth, shortly being cut off by James.

"Um Jessie, meowth, they are here" said James looking through the binoculars. Jessie and meowth peered out of the tree they had landed in from there last blast off. "You're right, and that red-headed twerpette is back too" Said meowth, relived that the team had found the twerps again.

In the meantime, Azuril leaped out of misty's arms and bounced down the street. "Azuril, where are you going?" cried misty, running down the path at the same time. The rest of the gang began chasing after her. Before very long the gang where lost, separated from misty.

I t was hard to believe they were separated from- (...) um are you even listening to me (...) EXUSE ME (...) I'm going to carry on anyways. As I was saying it was hard to believe that the... (BOURBONS!) Will you shut up I'm narrating a story here.

So misty thought she was dreaming since they were separated so fast. Ash had been searching for her for a while now, but he had no luck. This is when the panic started to kick in.

"What if we never find her again?" he mumbled. Suddenly, a small hand dragged him by the arm, away from the group. "I have a feeling you like her more than a best friend ash" Said bonnie, leaving ash with nothing to say. "I think she feels the same way too"

Ash still speechless, she blurted out "You two should totally date!"

"Me and misty?" Said ash, pretending like it would never happen. Bonnie stared at Ash in a way that showed she knew he was lying. "Ok fine, I have missed her."

"Well then, we need to find h-"Bonnie was shortly cut off by a loud scream in the distance. "Why does that voice sound familiar..." Mumbled ash

Yes, it was misty, being pulled into the air while inside a cage. The machine that was pulling her up seemed to have a giant R on the front of it.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and lo-"

"Will you shut your face and let me go!" yelled misty, later followed by crying for help.

"THATS MISTYS SCREAM!" yelled Ash, startling deddene, causing it to scurry into Bonnie's yellow bag.

"How can you tell?" Said Serena

"I just can, alright!" Snapped Ash.

Chapter 4: taking risks and confessions

Ash ran faster than he ever had before, running towards where the screams were coming from. Serena and bonnie where closely following behind.

Obviously clement was falling behind; he was tired out after 5 seconds!

It wasn't long before the group saw team rockets huge machine coming towards them.

"Come on ash, we need to move or we could get killed!" cried Serena pulling on his arm.

Shaking her off, he said, trying to make sure people could hear him over the noise of team rockets huge machine, "But what about misty, huh?"

"We can wait!" Booted in clement.

"No we can't!" Ash yelled, rather loudly.

"Why not?" Cried serener, trying to make sure her hair didn't get in her eyes.

"Because, I, um..." Ash, struggling to speak, soon felt another small hand tugging on his arm, hinting that he needs to lean over.

"Just tell them ash, go for it!" Bonnie whispered into his ear.

"BECAUSE, I-I LOVE HER!" He yelled, stuttering, but confidently.

Serena, trying to hold back tears, let out a small gasp; with her hands clasped together once again.

Clement was surprised, but his reaction soon turned into a smile, shortly followed by a nod of approval. She tried as hard as she could to not cry, but tears built up in her eyes and the wind from the machine blew them away.

The machine then came to a sudden halt. They all looked up at the machine in confusion. What had happened?

Last chapter is coming soon!


	2. Love, tears and final confessions

Chapter 5 (the finale!): love, tears and more confessions!

Aw, it's the last chapter! The good thing is that I won't have some stupid idiot interrupting me every 5 seconds! Anyways, let's get on with the story. So, (Hey, hey you, oy) Um, what do you want? (I KNOW EXACTLY Wot a wont and hoo a wonna bee) ANYWAYS! Team rocket's machine has stopped. Why?

The gang watched as team rocket lowered the glass box misty was in to the ground. Before they let her out, Jessie came out of the hatch at the top and said: "All you needed was a confession. Though, she can't hear you in that cage." Jessie pushed a button on a mysterious remote and the cage disappeared. Misty looked up as if she was (SUP) -. - As if she was

(Q. Q) why are you crying? (...) MISTY LOOKED UP AS IF SHE WAS OBLIVIOUS TO THE WHOLE THING!

Clement fell to the floor in relief, as did bonnie.

Serena wiped the tears out of her eyes, but when she looked up she felt tears in her eyes once again as misty gave ash a huge hug, and he accepted it.

As they let go, they both realised that this was real life. (Oooo awkward!) Finally I agree with you!

A few minutes later, the group made their way out of the forest. Ash and misty never made eye contact, or spoke really. Eventually, they realised the Pokémon centre was their final destination for the night. Bonnie and clement were already asleep. Serena was just about to drift off when she heard some moving around. She opened one eye and saw misty moving around. She couldn't sleep. Ash shuffled over so he was closer to her. "Are you alright? You're moving around a lot." He whispered. Misty heard him, sat up, and sighed rather heavily. "No, no I'm not." she whispered, with a sad expression on her face. Ash didn't say anything, but his face showed he was confused.

"*sigh* well, I like somebody, not just like, I like like them. But I just feel like they don't like me back."

"Well I bet you that they really like you too!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Ash said smugly.

"Well, night Ash." Misty was just about to put her head on her pillow when she was cut off by ash saying: "One more thing"

"Huh, what is it?"

"After all this time you were afraid to tell you liked somebody, and actually say it to them, but now you have."


	3. 2017 update - regrets (an)

**2017 UPDATE**

so. I think I can safely say this might be the cringiest thing I have ever done. I never actually read it all the way through until now, and god do I regret my decisions. I do actually still write fanfiction, but I never publish in on anything.

However I can.

**i have an incomplete phan-fiction that I don't think I'll be finishing any time soon, but I'll publish it anyway!**

well, byE


End file.
